Saudi Arabiaball
"ALLAHU AKBAR!!" Saudi Arabiaball |image = .........jpg|reality = Kingdom of Saudi Arabia|government = Unitary Islamic absolute monarchy|language = Arabic|capital = Riyadhball|religion = Sunni Islam|friends = USAball Turkeyball Arab Leagueball Israelcube Moroccoball kosovoball UKball Qatarball Kuwaitball UAEball Bahrainball Pakistanball ISISball|likes = Oil, Hillary Clinton, President Obama,Islam, Rasheed, Mecca, Get Oil, Monies, Cool Cars, Military stuff, Yorupian Monie, Murica Sharia Law funding ISIS|founded = 1932|intospace = Yes but never Claimed one. Also, he can into poker-face.|status = Still exporting oil|caption = Allah has given me oil so who wants some.|hates = Alcohol, Bacon (Of course Bible mentioned that too, right?), some kaffirun and Gays, Law breakers, criminals,Judaism,Christianity Yemenball|enemies = Terrible jihadists Shia Infedel Iraqball Lebanonball Syriaball Shiaball Al-Qaedaball Sentineleseball |personality = Cool, Relaxed|gender = Male|type = |military = Rich-tardian Military of Saudi Arabia|bork = Allah, Allah Oil Oil|notes = OIL!!, RICH LIVE AND OIL!, OIL IS LIFE. REMOVE SHIA ISLAM!!|food = Kabsa|nativename = al-Mamlaka al-Arabia al-Saudia|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball|predicon = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd|affiliation = Arab Leagueball}} Saudi Arabiaball '''is a kebab countryball in the Middle East. He is a good friend of USAball and Arabballs and enemy of Iranball and ISISball. He has lots and lots of OIL for monies. He is trying to be good and help other countryballs but no one likes him because of ISISball. He always look unfathomable because of all the things that are happening around him. Saudi Arabiaball is also a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Relationships Friends * USAball - We been friends for 80 years! He made me rich buying my oil. We have weird friendship. His son, Texasball blames me for 9/11. * UKball - Helped me in the past but i don't know now * EUball - He is very wierd I see him all time going away from me. * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countries! * Yemenball - Yemen, i protect from Iranball. * Qatarball - He is of very rich! * UAEball - I Always go vacation to him. * Bahrainball - Helping him against Iranball * Kuwaitball - Saddam is a little evil dictator, why should he hurt you? * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways. * Egyptball - Is in Arab League and good friend. * Libyaball - Oil? * Tunisiaball - I don't understand Tunisia?! Whats happenings? * Algeriaball - Don't know what is happening?? * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars, AND USE IT WISELY OK? * Turkeyball - Enemy in the past friend now. * Palestineball - Filthy jew israelcube will die no worry i help you. * Malaysiaball - Also important. * Indonesiaball - You also important, you have the largest Muslim population. * Pakistanball - Together we torture Iranball. * Russiaball - We buy some guns and U have some oil. * Indiaball - Trade partners. * Israelcube - Neutral towards him. He has to free Palastine but other than that we are good friends * Kosovoball - FUCK YEAH! New kebab!! Enemies * Iranball - Remove Shia, Sunni is of true Islam! * Iraqball - Tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. REMOVE SADDAM!! (Oh wait, we already did :l) * Syriaball - Remove Assad! Assad is a murderous to his citizens. FSA is of true Syria! Free Syria! * ISISball - Fake Islam trying to kill me and other countryballs thinks he is my son. Also is of threatining to destroy Kaaba. * Serbiaball - He is a kebab remover! Defend kebab!!! Defend kebab!!! *Sentineleseball - He doesn't allow kebab on his island! I must send him kebab and show him who's boss. How to draw Since the Shahada (the Arabic writing on the flag) is hard to draw, some users randomly make fake letters stereotyping Arabic letters on it and add the sword, some just like to insult and draw inappropriate messages at the flag of Saudi Arabia Gallery 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png The Semites.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TEST.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png 2fk0O25.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png qezzez6.png Opera Mundi new.png 8jL6f1Z.png BckPBvD.png IWdpGXf.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png fr:Arabie saouditeballe Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Evil Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Arabic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Muslim lovers Category:G20 Category:Death Penalty USers Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Oil Category:Face Category:Shia removers Category:Regional Power Category:Fat Category:Homosex remover Category:Defend kebab Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Countryballs holding weapon Category:Tea Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Green Category:Good Category:Women rights removers Category:Outposts of Tyranny Category:Sparse Category:Middle Power Category:Asian